l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Joox/Verloc (Bobode)
Summary Fluff Background: Joox thought he was a normal human boy until he turned eleven. The disappearance of first his five year older brother and only friend, Lorn, and later his mother and father, Isabelle and Noah, brought Joox into an emotional chaos that revealed his true changeling form. Shocked of learning that he was in fact no human, he hid in an abandoned attic in the Overgrowth, surviving by stealing food and water. Over time he learnt to control his ability to change his body. He started experimenting with different forms, using his abilities to make his pilfering living a lot easier. Though by nature a shy being, Joox started doing other peoples dirty jobs under the comfortable cover of several identities. Every time one of his identities would get a little too infamous, he switched to another. After having been doing the dirty jobs of Daunton for almost ten years, Joox has seen much of the worst parts of town, but without finding clues to the disappearance or nature of his family. Looking for answers Joox has decided to start adventuring under a new alias, Verloc. He hopes that his adventures might bring him closer to understanding his own nature, why he was raised in a human family, and why they so suddenly disappeared. Appearance and Gear: Joox has three primary appearances: human Joox, true Joox, and Verloc. For all of these he wears the same equipment, which is a dark leather armor and two daggers. Human Joox: *Joox's childhood form. *Human Joox is a slender human form with bright golden hair and blue eyes. *Human Joox doesn't have any real network, as the only person he has ever really related to is his brother Lorn. *Joox is 21 years old, and so is this form. <-- Joox in his human form True Joox: *Joox's true changeling form. *In this form Joox's skin turns blue-greyish pale, and the eyes are like big black holes. *The hair is a very bleak, golden colour, seeming almost as fine platinum thread. *He doesn't like to be seen in his true form, and always hides when he feels compelled to experience this form. *True Joox also appears as Joox's true age, namely 21 years. Verloc: *A fairly new character Joox developed. *A striking character with long, dark hair and a dark complexion. *His deep brown eyes are always analysing his peer for the slightest deviance. *This identity has already performed a little work in Daunton, and is among more known to be an effective and reliable private detective. *Verloc is Joox's image of a strong persona, seeing that Joox himself is a rather faltering character, he hides behind the self-confident shell of Verloc. *More than a few of Verloc's characteristics are quite similar to the way Joox remembers his older brother Lorn. *He seems to be around 26 years old. <-- Joox assuming his Verloc identity "True" form: Joox is still very much in doubt of whether his true form is "Human Joox" or "True Joox". Though he knows he's not human, he still thinks of his first ten years of living as his true past. Personality: Joox is a very secluded person, but hidden safely away beneath his protecting identities, he can easily be as talkative and outgoing, as his true self is private. He is by nature very selfish, and he will always try to manipulate the situation to his own best. The reason for this is especially his lack of trust for other people, he has never experienced a lasting friendship. Hooks: *Joox's Nature - how did a changeling get to be raised by an (apparantly) human family? Did they know about his strange heritage? *The Family's Disappearance - how come Lorn dissappeared, and only weeks later Noah and Isabelle? *The Lost Brother - can Lorn be found? Is he too a changeling? Kicker: Joox decides to start a life of adventure after having seen enough of Daunton's shady side and wanting to find clues to his brother's disappearance. Math Attributes Defenses * Gets +4 to AC against attacks of opportunity - Artful Dodger Class Feature Hit Points Surges per Day 8 (Class 6 + Con 2) Senses and Reactions Regional Bonus: Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Class Features First Strike, Rogue Tactics (Artful Dodger), Rogue Weapon Talent, Sneak Attack Racial Features Change Shape, Mental Defense, Shapechanger, Changeling Trick Skills Languages: Common Background Bonus: *+2 to monster knowledge skill checks Item Bonus: *Footpads - +1 item bonus to Stealth checks made to move quietly *Camouflaged Clothing - +1 item bonus to Stealth checks to hide *Thieves' Tools - +2 item bonus to Thievery checks to open locks or disarm traps Feats Toughness – Gains +5hp at every tier (1,11,21) Regional Benefits Daunton: *+2 on monster knowledge checks. *Access to Daunton library - reroll a failed knowledge check at +2 once per day. Takes 4 hours. Equipment Normal load: 80 lb. Heavy load: 160 lb. maximum drag load: 400 lb. Tracking Treasure Magic Items Wealth XP Links to XP awards: Total XP: 0 Changes Wishlist *lvl 1 Eternal Chalk (AV) *lvl 2 Acrobat Boots (PHB) *lvl 3 Subtle Dagger +1 (AV) *lvl 4 Flaying Gloves (AV) *lvl 5 Cape of the Mounteback +1 (AV) *lvl 6 Summoned Leather Armor +2 (AV) Judge Comments Approval 1 Approval from ScorpiusRisk: Approval 2 Approval from Llama_Bill: Approved. Status Approved for level 1. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters